


Confesssion

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Chances [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Both boys realized their feelings, Depressing author's note, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gadget is an idiot who put himself in danger, Gadget just loves to tease Infinite, Gadget takes top bunk, Hurt/Comfort, Implied suicide elements, Infinite actually cried, Infinite still curses, Infinite takes bottom bunk, JUST KISS ALREADY, Kakegurui Gambling Elements, Light Angst, M/M, Major Mood Whiplash, Movie References, Secret Relationship, Short Velvet Backstory, Tarot Cards of Fate, Too much sarcasm, Velvet the Cat, meme references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: Gadget has always been an indoor person while Zero was an outdoor person. Yet, the wolf would do anything to make the jackal smile. The wolf still thinks their relationship is still platonic but their other teammate thinks otherwise and convinced him to think about it. Now, Gadget has to make a choice about his feelings towards the jackal. So, what better way to do so than going hiking and swim in a large deep lake that has a beautiful waterfall... together?





	1. The Mind of Stillness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to the fanfiction world after 10 years had me improved my grammar and expand my vocabulary for the past one month and a half. And I'm very grateful for that. But after getting caught in a middle of a crossfire, I think it's high time I lessen my posting here. 
> 
> I don't want to know what was the beef among this community because it happened before I came here so I assume it was a misunderstanding and it's already been resolved. I'm very sorry if my comment ever depicted anyone as the bad guy. My intention has always been giving encouragement and being polite/nice to everyone. So everything to me has always been an artist-to-artist based communication. So, I hope anyone is reading this takes a grain of salt. So, just... just calm down people.
> 
> Are we cool? Are we chill? Alright, onward with the story. This is my last Infidget story so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic Forces and all related characters are property of SEGA. Any trademarks that may be referenced in this fan fiction are properties of their respective owners. I am just a fan and do not have any relations to said people/companies.

_ _

** CHAPTER 01: THE MIND OF STILLNESS**

It was summer, and it was hot. Gadget felt blessed by the heavens that no missions had come up for the past three days. He wasn’t the athletic type, despite the fact that his body had been toughened after he joined the Resistance a year ago. But even so, he had no stamina to do any vigorous activities under the scorching sun. He was more of an indoor person. That goes the same with his teammate, Velvet, and the wolf was grateful to have someone who understood him. 

But a thought came into his mind as he wondered… Zero seemed like the type of Mobian who liked going outdoors. He did see him get bored easily when there was nothing he could do indoor.

The idea bothered Gadget, since he wanted his jackal friend to always be in good spirits. Zero always seemed grumpy and gloomy. He hardly even tried to lighten up, but Gadget couldn’t blame him for acting that way. Zero had gone through a lot, from being a mercenary, to being the Resistance’s enemy, and now being their ally. It made the wolf feel determined to make the jackal as happy as possible. He wanted him to _smile,_ because he deserves it.

“Velvet, do you know a place where I can take Zero?” Gadget asked.

“Excuse me…?” Velvet blinked confusedly by his sudden question.

They were playing card games in the Resistance cafeteria as they waited for Zero to arrive and have lunch together as a normal team would do.

“It needs to be somewhere full of nature and very quiet. Somewhere he can take his mind off things and relax.” Gadget’s eyes lit up. “Oh! How about waterfalls? Is there a waterfall around here?”

Velvet sighed and smiled. She immediately opened her digital scroll and pulled up several screens that displayed several locations of beautiful waterfall sightings. 

“There are several locations that you could choose from.” Velvet began, and Gadget listened to her attentively. “You can choose this. Or this. Or even this.” She then chose one of the locations and opened up a bigger screen so the wolf could see clearly. “But I suggest the waterfall in the deep forest of Green Hills. It is a perfect getaway for the two of you to have a **_date_**.”

“**_D-D-D-D-DATE_**!?” Gadget’s face reddened immediately. “No, no, no! What are you talking about? It’s not a date! I’m just trying to help Zero brighten up his day!”

Velvet exasperated, “Gadget. I need to be real with you. I may not be the right person to talk about this, but it appears as though you care about Zero, as more than just a friend. We’ve been so busy with our missions lately that you haven’t had time to stop and think about it. But I ended up noticing a pattern between the two of you. My thoughts about it, is that you like him.”

Gadget was baffled by that statement. He looked down while feeling troubled. “I… I mean… I do care about Zero, but I also care about the rest of the people in the Resistance equally, including you!”

Velvet raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms while Gadget scratched his head as he looked at the cat nervously. 

_Sure_… he did care about Zero probably a little too much, but how can he tell if it’s more than just a platonic relationship? He _could _have treated Zero like he was his brother... “I mean… Yeah? I guess? H-How do I know that I actually like him that way…? When we’re both… males?”

“Oh, I _know_.” Velvet said softly while looking at Gadget with sad yet endearing eyes. “Because I’ve been there…”

Gadget blinked quizzically. _She’s… been there? _

“Curious?” She made a teasing smile. “I’ll tell you about it if, and only if, you start thinking about your feelings towards Zero. Deal…?”

This time, it was Gadget’s turn to sign the devil’s contract. 

* * *

Damn that hedgehog… 

Zero grunted as he massaged his sore shoulder while making his way to the cafeteria. Due to the lack of missions nowadays, he had the opportunity to have that rematch with Shadow. But unfortunately, it was too soon for the jackal because the hedgehog pummelled him badly in the combat room. There was nothing else he could do at this moment, and it bored him to death. Even if they had a mission for them, it was not like he could just stop, take a detour, and enjoy the nature. The idea of leaving Gadget’s side, and knowing the wolf would get himself into trouble, made him feel anxious. 

Zero slowly stopped his walking as he looked up to see Gadget and Velvet playing some card games while looking as though they are having an interesting conversation. His mind wandered as he watched.

He and Gadget were two opposite individuals, yet the wolf willingly stuck by him. The initial idea was that Gadget was assigned to monitor Zero’s behaviour during his probation time. But that was a long time ago, and Zero was free _enough_ to walk around, even though there were some people who were still wary of him. The wolf probably would have preferred someone else like Velvet to keep him company. Both of them had something in common at least. The two were both nerds and tech-savvy.

“Urgh…” he grunted. 

Why was he thinking like this? First, it was that prank kiss the wolf almost pulled on him that made his whole world turn oddly pink. Then, there was this sinking feeling of jealousy whenever the wolf spoke with that cat. And now, Zero wondered if Gadget was better off with someone besides him; someone _better _than him. This was **not** a normal feeling, even for a friendship. He knew that because he had friends among his Jackal Squad and it was never this _intense. _It was different with him and Gadget.

Maybe… Maybe it’s more than just friendship after all…? 

Zero narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest. Does Gadget feel the same if Zero’s feelings were more than just friendship?

_Maybe... Maybe Zero really ‘likes’ him? _

He paused and immediately covered his reddened face with his hands.

_Urgh… now he is definitely acting like a school girl._

“Zero!” Gadget spotted him standing from a distance. The wolf waved and smiled. “You’re finally here! Come sit with us!”

Zero took a quick inhale, and then exhaled. He joined his teammates and sat next to Gadget. 

The cat stood up. “I’ll go and grab some food for us.”

Gadget smiled. “Thanks, Vel.”

Zero raised an eyebrow. _That’s oddly kind of her to do that._

“You’re welcome,” Velvet winked at Gadget and it alarmed Zero.

_What the hell?_

The anxiety inside him made him realize that there was something going on between the two of them. He didn’t know how to feel about this. His mind felt like it scattered all over the place as panic built up from this information.

“So, how did it go with your rematch with Shadow?” Gadget asked, but he didn’t give Zero a chance to answer as he continued, “Let me guess. You lost?” 

Zero’s face turned sour and shot a glare at the wolf. The wolf snickered.

“Sorry, sorry!” Gadget apologized quickly before picking up one of the juice cartons that were placed beside them, and held it up to the other. “But you’ll get stronger eventually. I’m going to keep rooting for you. So, keep up the good work. Here is your reward.”

With the kind gesture that Gadget offered to him, the jackal’s face softened and his heart fluttered. Zero sighed as he took the orange juice from his hand and began to drink it.

“You looked like you were having a lot of fun with the cat. What did you talk about?" Zero asked.

"It was nothing," Gadget looked to the side as if he seemed troubled. "Velvet was just sharing bits about her time when she was an assassin."

"How transparent of her..." He sarcastically remarked. To Zero it was odd. For a former assassin, it was abnormal to be comfortable around them without putting any guard up, especially when it comes to Gadget. Did... did something happened between them without him knowing?

His heart ached a little. 

"Hey, Gadge. What do you think of the cat so far?" Zero's head bobbed to the direction of the cat and Gadget turned his head. Both of them watched as Velvet interacted with Amy while waiting for the food to be prepared.

"Eh? Well…” Gadget tapped his finger on his chin while he thinks. "It’s been half a year she joined us. So far, Velvet has been very reliable, and she's a good person."

Zero's brows furrowed. "So, she's just a good person. _Just_… _a good person_…?"

"_Yeah_...?"

"Do you think she's...?" Zero’s words were stuck, but he cleared his throat a little before continuing his questioning. "Do you think she's... _attractive_?" He suddenly felt like he wanted to hurl after asking that. 

"Attractive...?" Gadget echoed confusedly. "Ummm... I don’t know? I guess? Even the others seemed to like her. So yeah, I guess… she _is_ attractive?"

The jackal became impatient. Zero knew how much of a dense wolf Gadget was. So, the jackal ended up asking him directly.

"What I’m trying to ask is… do you like her romantically, you dimwit?" Zero finally dropped the bomb and the wolf quickly protested.

"What!? No!!" Gadget accidently knocked his knee under the table. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!!"

Zero jolted by Gadget’s sudden reaction but the wolf immediately settled back down onto his seat and sighed.

"I didn't mean it that way! Seriously, what's with you two and asking weird questions today?" Gadget exasperated as he scratched his head with frustration. 

_Question? What did the cat ask him?_ But Zero didn’t get the opportunity to press on as Gadget continued to explain.

"I like Velvet as a friend and that's it. Nothing more and nothing less." He paused. "Besides, she swings the other way."

"**HUH!?**"

Now, that’s a twist! 

"Surprising, yeah? I did have my suspicion about-..." Gadget paused again. "Hold on, don't tell me you _like_ her?"

"What!?” the jackal almost choked on his orange juice. “Fuck no! Why would I like a cat like her? If anything, she's annoying and a know-it-all!"

"Oh..!" The wolf exhaled. "That's a relief."

_He’s... relieved? Why?_ Was he afraid that he would get rejected or something if he found out that the cat wasn’t interested? 

"Anyways, just forget it." Zero continued to drink his orange juice. "It was just a random question since I'm bored to death sitting inside here all day."

Somehow, a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders when finding out that Gadget and Velvet had nothing special between them. Now, he needed to do something about his feelings towards the wolf. He doesn’t want to lose his friendship with Gadget if he ever confessed… which he was not planning to do. So, what was the best way to deal with these feelings of his? To distance himself from Gadget? No… he doesn’t want that. Keep himself busy? Maybe...

"Let's go out..!"

"Huh?" Zero gawked. "What…?"

"You heard me. Let’s go out and enjoy the nature! Just you and me!"

Well… _Shit._

* * *

“Almost… there…!” Gadget’s feet gave in and he fell face first into the grassy and rocky hill after a long, tiring hike taken that started from the cities, and went through the deep forest in Green Hills. 

The duo woke up early that morning, and started their hike towards the location that Velvet gave them. Gadget was relieved that Zero didn’t ask any questions as to why their feline friend decided not to come along. The deal between him and Velvet would be for nothing if that happened. 

_“I expect a satisfying result after you two come back the next day. Are we clear?”_

Why are all the females in the Resistance so demanding…? He sighed.

“Oi, wolf!” Zero stood behind him and stared down. “How long are you going to lie there?”

Gadget immediately held up his index finger. “Just a minute!” and flopped his hand back to the ground.

“I hope you’re not planning to ask me to carry you. You’re really heavy.” Zero reminded him.

“Don’t worry. The waterfall is just up ahead. You don’t have to-…” the wolf paused and immediately lifted his head up. “Did you just called me fat!?”

The jackal busted up laughing, and it caught the wolf off guard. _He… he laughed! _

Zero finally settled down and exhaled as he smiled while shaking his head. 

“I didn’t even say that you were fat, idiot.” Zero decided to walk forward, leaving Gadget to gaze at the jackal from behind as he continued to lie on the ground. 

Even so, his laughter and smile was oddly… _cute…_ but that _implication_ about him being fat just washed all of those feelings away. Well, it can’t be helped. Zero had a more athletic and slim body than him…

_Now, he’s calling himself fat_. 

“Hey, Gadge!” Zero called out to him. “Are you done kissing the ground? Get over here and see this!” 

Gadget’s ears perked up. He quickly got to his feet and ran over to join Zero. The moment he reached the top, it revealed a beautiful waterfall. The deep lake was shining from the sunlight, and the trees were greener than the ones they walked by during their hike. There were exotic flowers, and colourful rocks surrounding the blue transparent lake. Gadget smiled widely.

“This… is beautiful. Velvet did pick the right choice.” Gadget confessed. Who would have thought that this place even existed? His feline friend never ceased to amaze him. Her intel ability is something!

“Urgh, do you really have to mention that cat?” Zero grunted as he put down his backpack. He then took off his hiking shoes and gloves. He stretched his body and smelled the fresh air. “But, I can’t lie, the cat did a good job on this one.” 

_Is he jealous?_ Gadget smiled playfully at the thought of it. Well, let’s do something about that, shall we?

* * *

Zero kneeled down at the edge of the rock and slowly descended his upper body carefully to reach the water. His fingers touched the surface, and the sensation of the warm liquid tingled him. He made a small smile. Maybe it’s not so bad after all. There’s nothing for him to worry about, so it was safe to take his mind off of things. The only thing he really needed to worry about is Gadget to-…

“Hey, Zero. Do you know how to swim?”

Zero raised an eyebrow and pulled himself back up onto his feet. “_Yeah_?”

The jackal watched as the wolf took off his hiking gears along with his glasses. Gadget grinned at him and took his position into a running pose. Zero’s mind clicked. _Oh, no, not again._

**“CANNON BALL!!”** the wolf bolted towards him and the jackal held his breath.

Fuck,** fuck, FUCK!**

Gadget tackled him, and both of them flew off from the edge of the rock before diving into the deep lake.

** _SPLASH!_ **

** **

* * *

** **

Gadget opened his eyes and witnessed the beauty inside the lake. There were small colourful fishes swimming around in the depths. His gaze took note of some shiny corals that scattered along the floor, and unique plants that swayed to the water’s gentle currents.

The wolf looked down below him and watched his jackal friend slowly opened his eyes as well. To his expectation, Zero had the same expression as what Gadget had felt, and watched as the jackal took in his surroundings. Gadget smiled and reached down to him. He placed his hands on Zero’s shoulders. Zero looked up as he met the wolf’s eyes. His mismatched colored spheres shined from the sunlight’s reflection through the water, while his white hair flowed freely. Gadget’s eyes became half-lidded as he placed his forehead on Zero’s. 

He’s… he’s… _mesmerizing_. That’s what Gadget honestly thought.

It warmed his heart.

**END OF CHAPTER 01**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to disable the comments to avoid or not to stir any unnecessary things. Same goes with the rest of my Infidget fanfics.  
So, if you like what you read, give a kudos and I'll know. If not... Eh. There's other fanfics out there and all of them are great.


	2. The Heart of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sonic Forces and all related characters are property of SEGA. Any trademarks that may be referenced in this fan fiction are properties of their respective owners. I am just a fan and do not have any relations to said people/companies.

** CHAPTER 02: THE HEART OF PEACE **

Gadget wished they could stay like this forever, but he remembered that he was a land creature who needed oxygen. When both Mobians seemed like they’re almost out of breath, Gadget pulled Zero up with him to the surface.

“Bwah!” Gadget exhaled and laughed. “That was great!”

“Shitty wolf!” Zero growled in annoyance. “You should warn me before you do that!”

“But I did! I asked whether you could swim or not!” he smirked proudly.

“You were _asking_! Not _warning_! Get with the program!” Zero dipped his whole arm into the water and pulled it up, splashing the unsuspecting wolf. 

“Bwah!” The water almost got into his eyes. Gadget shook his head and looked up to see Zero give a smug grin. “Oh ho ho! You ask for it!” 

Gadget returned the gesture and gave a large splash right back at the jackal; making his hair cover his face, and causing some of the strands fall into his mouth. Gadget busted up laughing and pointed his index finger at him; challenging him. The jackal took the bait and counter-attacked. They both started to behave playfully as they continued splashing water at each other. Their laughter echoed through the trees surrounding the lake. 

“Alright, alright! Stop!” Zero pulled up his invisible white flag, and both of them stopped. “Really... you’re acting like a five year old now.”

Gadget snorted. He gently floated on his back and peddled himself towards Zero. “Relax and enjoy the moment! Besides, I’m not the only one who acts like he’s five. You can’t even keep your mouth clean when you eat.”

“Shut up,” Zero glared as he splashed water at the wolf. 

Gadget was caught off guard and lost his balance, resulting in him diving into the water. But he quickly resurfaced and coughed. The wolf looked at him irritably and gave him the middle finger. 

Zero rolled his eyes. “I’m a bad influence, aren’t I?” 

“_Nah!_ It’s not like I could do that all the time.” Gadget grinned. “The others, especially Velvet, would kill me for acting that way since they see me as this ‘nice guy’. So, it’ll be our little secret.” He winked. 

Zero chuckled and shook his head, but immediately grunted when his long hair was tangling. The wolf watched as Zero tried to pull his hair back properly, but the water made it harder for him to do so. Gadget decided to swim closer to him and position himself behind the jackal.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Gadget gently took several strands of his hair and untangled it as much as he could. 

“You don’t have to baby me, wolf. It’s humiliating since I’m older than you.”

“We’re not that far apart in age! Both of us are still in our twenties! You make it sound like you’re an old man and I’m a child!” 

“Well, you _are _a child since you behave the way everyone thinks you should instead of acting how you want.” Zero snorted.

“No, I’m not!” Gadget protested.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not…!”

“Yes, you are!”

This jackal doesn’t want to give up. _Fine_. 

“Did I ever tell you that I like your hair?” 

Gadget decided to play his cards differently. But in all honesty, he really did like Zero’s hair very much. He decided to nuzzle his nose into the strands, and the jackal sharply turned his head towards him; smacking his hair into Gadget’s face.

Well, that back-fired.

“Why did you do that?!” 

Zero’s cheeks flushed, and Gadget grinned widely. _Nevermind_, he caught him off guard. Time to push him further!

“Also, you have pretty eyes and a handsome face.” Gadget cupped Zero’s cheeks in his hands, and the jackal became flustered.

“H-hey!”

“I also like your fluffy tail, and your smooth fur too!”

“Stop stop stop!!” 

The jackal splashed the water randomly as his face reddened. He seemed to be embarrassed by all the sudden compliments that Gadget threw at him, and it made the wolf chuckle.

“Oh, right! Speaking of fur… how’s your chest? Is your fur growing back?” 

Zero immediately stopped and raised an eyebrow. Gadget pointed at his chest; pointing to the location where the Phantom Ruby used to be. The jackal’s eyes narrowed. “Obviously, it’s not. It left a scar so it feels kind of rough now.”

“Really? Let me see…” Gadget was about to place his hand onto the jackal’s chest, but Zero quickly put his own hand onto the wolf’s chest; preventing him from doing anything.

“Hell, no! All you’ve been doing is teasing me!”

“Not right _now_! Come on! I just wanted to feel it!” Gadget was determined, and he reached out with no hesitation, and managed to touch the jackal’s chest. 

Zero held his breath.

“Oh, whoa!” The wolf expressed with amusement. “It really is rough. That’s a shame though since-….”

_Eh? Why is his heart beating faster?_

Gadget blinked confusedly before his eyes slowly travelled up to Zero’s face. The wolf’s eyes widened as he witnessed the jackal’s flushed muzzle. It somehow made the wolf weirdly excited. With both of their hands touching their chests, they could feel each other’s hearts beating faster. It took them a few seconds before they both immediately pulled away.

“I-I-I-I-I’m going to dive in and see the corals!” Gadget’s words stuttered as he tried to control his burning face. 

“W-w-whatever! J-just go! I’m going to dry myself!” Zero quickly turned his whole body and started swimming away.

“Y-yeah! Cool! Ha ha ha ha-…!” Gadget dived into the lake immediately and made water bubbles to help him descend a bit deeper. He covered his face as he tried to understand what happened a few seconds ago. 

_That was **not** normal._ _That was really **NOT** normal_. Who gets excited when someone makes that kind of face!? 

Gadget slowly slid his hands down from his muzzle and placed a palm on his chest. His heart was still beating so fast. For the past several moments, he felt nothing but joy as he watched Zero laughing and smiling with him. It made his heart flutter so many times that he lost count. All this time, he didn’t notice his feelings towards Zero until Velvet pointed it out. But, now he sees it, and he finally understands.

Velvet was right. Gadget likes Zero as more than just a friend. But, does the jackal felt the same about him? 

Gadget then remembered what Velvet told him yesterday.

_“We’ve been so busy with our missions lately that you haven’t had the time to stop and think about it. But I ended up noticing a **pattern** between the **two of you**.”_

Did Velvet see something in Zero too? He… wanted to know. He was eager to know what she saw. He wanted to know how Zero felt about him. The wolf smiled and nodded. He decided to take Velvet’s words on that. 

Gadget realized he needed to go back to the surface since he was almost out of breath. As he tried to make a strong paddle to propel himself upward, a sudden surge of pain invaded his right leg. The wolf immediately gasped and water entered his throat. He tried to steady himself, and made an attempt to kick the water, but the pain in his leg worsened. The fear inside him grew severely, and he started to panic. 

* * *

Zero stood at the side of the lake as he tried to squeeze all the water out of his hair. He sighed after he finished and decided to sit down on the ground. Hugging his knees, he took a few calming breaths while trying to regain his composure. 

Earlier, he noticed how Gadget’s face slowly changed after realizing he could feel his heart beating faster. But, what was more surprising was when the wolf’s heart beat sped up as well. Did he notice something? The anxiety in his chest grew considerably. He didn’t want the other to notice his feelings for him. Zero wanted to keep their friendship as it was because he feared that it would be awkward for both of them, and also, he didn’t want to feel devastated if he ever lost-…

_No, no… _

He shouldn’t be thinking that way. Gadget has survived a lot of unexpected events. Yet… ever since that explosion in the workshop happened, he kept worrying about losing the wolf, like how he lost his whole squad… He doesn’t want to go through that again, especially with this intense feeling. He can’t… He can’t-…!

“**ZERO!**” 

Zero was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Gadget crying out his name. He quickly got up and saw the wolf waving his arms aimlessly as if he was ... **_drowning_**. 

He’s… he’s **DROWNING**! 

The fear inside the jackal rose as he watched horrifically. Gadget was slowly disappearing into the water. His fear… was coming true. **_No…! NO, NO, NO!_**

“**GADGET!**” 

Zero bolted and immediately dived into the lake. He scanned the area before he spotted Gadget falling into an unconscious state as his body stopped moving. The jackal didn’t waste any time and hurriedly swam towards the wolf. He reached out and grabbed Gadget by the arms. Once he had a good hold on him, he immediately swam them upwards until reaching the surface of the lake.

** _GAAASP! _ **

** **

The jackal coughed violently while trying to keep his bearings before checking the wolf.

“G-Gadget…?” Zero called out to him and shook his body a little but there was no reaction. His eyes widened and his breathing was uneven when the wolf didn’t give any respond to him. 

“C’mon!” 

The jackal shook the wolf harder.

** _*COUGH!*_ **

Gadget spit out the unwanted water from his mouth and wheezed.

“Z-zero…” Gadget smiled weakly while looking at him with those half-closed eyes.

Zero’s heart was finally at peace and his breathing became even. He held Gadget closer to him, embracing him, never letting him go… never letting him out of his sight… before he swam towards land with the wolf in his arms.

* * *

“What happened back there…!?” The jackal scolded the wolf.

Gadget was finally able to get his bearings together as the two managed to return to land and rested for a few minutes. Now he has to face being lectured by the jackal for his carelessness and stupidity.

_Great._

Gadget slowly sat up from lying on the ground. He stared at Zero who he was kneeling beside him with his head hanging and his hair covering half of his face. He couldn’t catch his expression but it sounded like he was pretty upset. 

The wolf took a deep breath and exhaled. “My… My leg cramped up.” He explained. “It must have been the long hike, and I didn’t stop to rest after we arrived here.” 

A chuckle escaped from the wolf’s mouth.

“I.. really am not fit for outdoor activities, am I?” He smiled guiltily as he scratched his cheek. 

“Don’t… don’t push yourself.” Zero clutched his fist while still looking down to the ground.

“I-It’s just a cramp leg! I had far worse than this. But, at the very least, I know how Sonic feels about his phobia with water!” Gadget laughed lightly, trying to reduce the tension between them. 

But it only seemed to make it worse.

“Why are you even laughing?” Zero growled and finally snapped. “Stop messing around for one second, will you!?”

“Z-Zero…”

_He’s… really upset._

“This isn’t the first time something like this happened! You almost ate something poisonous, you almost got ran over by one of the Doctor’s robots, and you almost fell from a high building when your stupid wire didn’t work! You even let yourself hang under a dangerous booby trap last time we were out in the field! Those incidents were on our missions! This wasn’t a mission and yet you almost drown! I’m surprised you even survived all those battles during that fucking war!”

“Zero, calm down…” the wolf tried to comfort him but the jackal continued to scold.

“How can I calm down when every time something like this happens, there’s a chance you won’t be coming back!” 

Gadget was lost for words when Zero’s voice started to break. 

“Ever since that stupid explosion at the workshop happened a year ago, I can’t stop thinking about what would happen if your life was in danger. I lost my **squad**! I almost lost **myself**! I… I can’t! I can’t…! I can’t afford to lose **you**, Gadget!”

There was a moment of silence between them. Gadget continued to stare at him but he couldn’t say a word to him, until the wolf heard light sobs coming from the jackal. 

“Z-Zero…?” Gadget finally spoke and peered into his face. He saw a trail of tears on Zero’s cheek. _He’s… he’s crying!_

“Shit…” Zero cursed underneath and bit his lips as he tried to stop sobbing, but more tears were running down his muzzle and it alarmed Gadget.

No, no! This wasn’t what he was planning to do! All Gadget wanted was to lift his spirit up and make him happy. Now he’s making him cry. He failed! He doesn’t want this! He wanted him to… to…!

“Smile.” 

The word escaped from Gadget’s mouth. There was a small pause between them before Zero lifted his head up and looked at him with a puzzled face.

“H-huh…?”

“Smile for me, Zero…” 

Gadget stared back at him with a painful face. He slowly reached out for one of his hands and touched it. Their fingers found their way together and intertwined. 

“W-why… should I…?” Zero sobbed.

“Because… I don’t want to see you like this…” Gadget gently held the jackal’s hand with both of his own. “If I ended up in a medical bay and waking up to see you sad… then we shouldn’t do any missions in the first place.” 

But an immediate realization came into the wolf’s mind and Gadget’s eyes closed shut.

“But we can’t… Not when the world is still in need of rebuilding.”

“Of course, we can’t…” the jackal commented as he glanced to the side while still looking pained.

Gadget placed his hand onto Zero’s cheek and the jackal flinched a little. The wolf slid his thumb on the other’s muzzle to wipe his tears away.

“Yeah… So, I need you to smile… every time we face danger and survive,” he retrieved both of Zero’s hands and ducks his head apologetically. “I’m so sorry, Zero. I’m sorry for making you worry. I was selfish for not realizing how you felt. It was… stupid of me.”

“I-It’s fine…”

“No, it’s not.” Gadget disagreed. “I was careless, and worried everyone. Ever since I joined the Resistance, I stopped succumbing to my fears, but it went a little too far it seems.” Gadget then looked to the side.

Ever since his mother passed away, the fear inside him evolved. And because of that, he ended up not fearing death as a result. He was too busy thinking about saving the world until he realized he was putting his life on the line. Everyone, including his mother, would have been mad of him for acting that way. He must have a death wish to be that brave yet careless to do all those stunts. He needed to stop. For the sake of everyone… and also for Zero. 

“I’m going to change that from now on” Gadget continued. Zero’s ears perked up as the wolf carefully pressed his forehead onto the jackal’s. “Everything’s going to be okay. I’ll make sure that this kind of thing won’t happen again. “

Zero stared straight into Gadget’s eyes, as if he was looking for a confirmation before he averted his attention to the ground. 

“How do you know that for sure…? I… don’t want to see you leave one day.”

“I’m sure…! Nothing is going to keep me off balance; not when I have something to keep me grounded.” Gadget reassured him before nuzzling his nose into the jackal’s white streaks, “I’m not going anywhere, Zero. Because...**I love you**.”

Gadget slowly pulled back when the jackal gently lifted his head. He noticed Zero’s eyes widen and his mouth hanging ajar. Yet, both of them were quiet as they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. The warm breeze blew through their fur, and the afternoon sun that was shining through the trees provided rays of light on the two of them. It was mostly silent, except for the sound of the waterfall that was whispering in their ears, and the echoes of those three words that Gadget confessed to Zero. 

**END OF CHAPTER 02**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, no kiss in this chapter.


	3. The Soul of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up. The second half of this chapter will be an interaction between Zero and Velvet. So, if you want some more Infidget, the continuation of it is on the second half of the next chapter. This is just simply to tie some loose ends. Sort of. Yeah. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> NOW KISS ALREADY. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic Forces and all related characters are property of SEGA. Any trademarks that may be referenced in this fan fiction are properties of their respective owners. I am just a fan and do not have any relations to said people/companies.

** CHAPTER 03: THE SOUL OF LOVE **

Gadget only hears the sound of the wind and the tree rustling as he waited for Zero to speak. Regardless, he kept gazing at him with endearing eyes and giving him a warm smile. Finally, the jackal opened his mouth.

“S-stop…” Zero spoke and wiped his tears with his arm. “Y-You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

“You told me not to mess around in the first place!” Gadget chuckled. “So, I’m being serious right now. I love you, Zero!”

“I…! I…!” Zero immediately covered his face with his hand to avoid Gadget from noticing his reddening cheeks. 

The wolf chuckled once more and wrapped his arms around him for a tender hug. “You don’t have to say it. And you don’t have to return the feeling. I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

“Shitty wolf…” Zero rested his head onto his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the wolf’s waist. Even though it was a bit disappointing that the wolf didn’t get a reply but he still accepted the embrace.

Moments later, Gadget could feel Zero’s finger tracing around his back, as if he wanted to write a word or something. Gadget’s eyes furrowed, trying to concentrate what Zero was trying to write until he managed to catch the word.

_“Mutual”_

Gadget’s smile was carved widely onto his face. He hugged Zero tighter, making the jackal flinched a little, before returning the same gesture. Never in his life, was he feeling this overjoyed!

* * *

After they finished their time at the waterfall of Green Hills, they head back to the cities with their hands held tight together. Zero wasn’t sure of how other people would think, but Gadget seemed to be oblivious about it, or simply, he didn’t care.

Right now, all he could think of was to make several stops to let Gadget rest until they reach home. There was nothing but silence between them. The only communication they had was the warmth in their hands. But, whenever someone saw them, Zero really wanted to slip away his hand from Gadget but he might dishearten the wolf if he does so. To his luck, they managed to return home without anyone questioning.

“Yes! We’re finally home!” Gadget announced and simply threw his shoes aside before landing his whole body onto the couch. “So, what we should have for dinner? What do you think, Zero?”

Zero simply leaned his shoulder on the wall of the entrance area and crossed his arms. He looked to the side before giving his attention to Gadget. “I think… I think we shouldn’t go on with this kind of relationship. It could lead us to trouble.”

“Huh!?” Gadget immediately jolted up from the couch and looked at him with utter disbelief. “But, why!? You just…! We just…! Is it because we’re both males?”

“No, scatterbrain! What kind of age of empire did you come from?” The jackal twitched in annoyance and he corrected the wolf. “What I’m trying to say is that it’s dangerous for us to be together since I was the former enemy of the Resistance. _The whole world_. I was Infinite the Jackal.”

“Urgh, this again!” Gadget slumped back to the couch and scratched his head out of frustration. “From day one, until now, you are **_still _**a bonafide killjoy!”

“I’m serious, Gadge.” Zero said with grim and sadness. “What if someone is trying to kill me out of revenge? I will only put you in danger.”

There was a moment of silence between them before Gadget stood up and walked up to Zero. The jackal held his breath, waiting for the wolf to counter his argument. But he ended up touching his nose.

** _Boop!_ **

** **

“Got your nose.” Gadget grinned.

“Wha-…?” Zero blinked confusedly.

“I did say that nothing would happen to me from now on, right? Besides, we’ve been together ever since you set foot in this house and nothing dangerous actually happened. So, no one is going out of their way to take revenge on you. Not when you have the whole Resistance behind your back.”

“Gadge…”

“Remember when I said, that you’re not the only one who was the former enemy of the Resistance? Specifically, Sonic? May I say it again?” Gadget held up his fingers and started counting. “Knuckles… Shadow… Silver…” He paused, processing his brain, before he continued. “Oh! And also Velvet…”

“The cat..?”

“Yeah, she tried to kill Blaze, remember?” Gadget paused once again and smiled sheepishly. “Well, Blaze wasn’t a part of the Resistance but she is a friend to Sonic and the other Resistance members. Point is, Velvet is also in the same boat with you, yeah? So, you don’t have to worry about this kind of stuff anymore.”

Zero looked down, still worried. The only difference between them and him was that he tried to kill everyone on this goddamn planet. Yet… it’s true what Gadget told him, that he has the whole Resistance on his back. But… this anxious feeling inside of him still haunts him to this day.

“Hey…” Gadget placed his hand onto his shoulder. “Smile…! We’re in this together.”

Zero blinked at the wolf, before looking away in embarrassment when he realized Gadget was standing too close to him. This was something he needed to get used to now. He wasn’t sure how to react but he continued to listen.

“I don’t want to stop with what we have now. If you’re that worried, we can always take this slow. If holding hands out in public makes you feel uncomfortable, just let me know and I’ll stop. We can spend time together inside this house, and probably on our missions.” Gadget immediately paused and shook his head vigorously. “Nevermind about the latter option! Velvet would kill me if I take that advantage.”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Zero stopped him right there as his mind started to wonder all the things that Gadget is planning to do when they’re alone together. He sighed and tried to shake off his burning cheeks.

He can’t win against the wolf, can he? Zero just has to take his word for it and hope for the best. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Anyways, I suggest… potato soup would be more appropriate, given how tired we are, with all that hiking and swimming.”

Gadget’s eyes lit up and finally moved away from Zero. “Good idea!”

“But, this time… I’ll prepare it.” Zero suggested. “You need your rest.”

“Oh?” Gadget scratched his cheek while thinking before he shrugged. “Okay, sure. Will you be alright?”

“Do I look like I’m incapable?” Zero raised an eyebrow.

“No, no, I didn’t mean it that way.” Gadget chuckled. “Never mind what I said then! You’re as capable as you are! So, I trust you! I’ll be sleeping at the couch then.” Without waiting for a reply, Gadget proceeded to the couch, took off his glasses, and landed his tired body once more before snoring away.

_“Zzzzzzzzzz….”_

_That was quick._

* * *

Once the sun started to set, Zero entered the kitchen and began preparing dinner. He wasn’t as skilled as Gadget, so his mincing was terrible. Yet, he continued to cook. He took a peek at the wolf, who was still snoring at the couch, before the jackal gave his full attention to the pot of soup. 

After he was done, he took out two bowls from the cabinet and poured the soup inside it. He carefully carried the bowls to the counter and placed it down before entering the living room to wake up Gadget.

“Gadge…” Zero gave his shoulder a quick shake but the wolf only grunted.

_This Mobian is always a heavy sleeper_…

He huffed a sigh and decided to take a seat at the side of the couch before he shook the wolf harder.

“Oi, wake up.”

Gadget’s face squinted before yawning.

_He looked really tired_.

Nonetheless, Gadget slowly opened his eyes and Zero immediately remembered what the wolf told him back at the waterfall.

_“Smile for me, Zero”_

Zero realized he hasn’t fulfilled Gadget’s request after the whole incident of him drowning. He decided to do it now because that’s the least he could do with everything Gadget has done for him.

“Zero…” Gadget was finally awake even though he looked drowsy. “What time is it…?” He rubbed his tired eyes with his hand.

_What a child…_

The sight of him already made Zero smiled. “It’s dinner time, dimwit. You slept like a log.”

“Oh…” he chuckled and slowly sat up.

“Anyways, soup’s ready. Better get up and wash your face or it will get co-…” the jackal flinched when Gadget gently placed his hand onto his cheek, and closed the distance between their faces, before he placed a kiss onto his lips.

** _CHU! _ **

** **

** _“…”_ **

** **

Zero’s heart **_exploded_** and his mind were scattered to the ground.

He… he…! He **kissed **him!!

His face reddened uncontrollably as Gadget slowly pulled himself away from the jackal and smirked at him.

“You finally smiled.” Gadget said and he stretched his arms. “What a great thing to wake up for.” The wolf immediately jumped out from the couch and took his glasses from the coffee table to put it on. Gadget’s eyes lit up at the smell of the food and walked to the counter while humming happily, leaving the poor jackal still stunned by his sudden advance.

This…

This… _shitty_ wolf!

Zero finally realized that Gadget has the ability to pull his infamous switch any time he wanted. Just like how he did during the interrogation mission with the racoon and the rest of their missions after that!

This means… he can turn into an **alpha** any time, and whenever he wanted, while the jackal was caught off guard, _especially_ when they’re living under the **same** roof.

In other words…

_HE_.

_WAS_.

** _SCREWED!_ **

“Whoa! This soup is not bad!” Gadget complimented after he took a sip at the potato soup. “Disregarding the weird-looking potato, it tastes good! You can make a good wife, Zero!”

“Who are you calling a wife, shitty wolf!” Zero grabbed the pillow swiftly from the couch and threw the pillow across the room before it smacked onto Gadget’s head.

“**_BWAH!_**”

* * *

“You’re alone? Where’s Gadget?” Velvet asked as Zero was on his way to the Resistance’s cafeteria after he was done helping with some minor work that Silver assigned him to do.

Even though the jackal seemed uninterested at the sight of his feline teammate, but his wariness towards her has died off after yesterday’s event.

“The wolf decided to take half of the day to sleep in. The idiot pushed himself yesterday.” He answered as he crossed his arms. “But he’ll probably be here in a few minutes, all joyful and merry.”

Velvet made a light chuckle while shaking her head. “Typical of him. He never knows when to give up, especially for someone he cares.”

“Hm?” Zero raised an eyebrow.

“I’m curious. How was your **date** yesterday with him?”

“**HUUUHHH!?**” The immediate realization came rushing into the jackal’s mind. Everything they did yesterday was actually a _fucking_ date!? 

“Let me guess, you didn’t realized it was a date yesterday?” Velvet looked at him with a mocking face. The cat sighed, dismissing the first question and asking the next one. “More importantly, did my plan work on his favour?”

“You…!” Zero twitched in annoyance and pointed his finger at the cat. “You’re the mastermind behind all this!”

Velvet made a small evil grin. “I merely helped our leader and convinced him to think about his confused feelings. _You’re welcome_.”

One of these days… the cat should stop butting into his business!

He sighed in defeat. But then… he should at least be grateful since she was the one who kept them grounded. He wondered what it would happened if she hadn’t joined the Resistance. Gadget would have probably been more reckless than before.

The jackal paused before grunted. He can’t believe his acknowledging the assassin cat now. _Urgh_.

“Shall we?” Velvet invited him to take a seat with her as they entered the cafeteria.

“I always see Gadget playing card games while talking to you, like he was so excited about something.” Zero took a seat at the opposite side of the long table, in front of Velvet.

“He asked questions while I answer the questions he gives me. We’re just getting to know each other like always. That’s all there is to it.” Velvet placed her elbow onto the table and rested her chin on her hand while looking at him with a hint of amusement in her eyes. “Would you like to give it a try?”

“Playing card games and getting to know each other?” Zero narrowed eyes, uninterested, but went along with it. “_Goodie_… What is it going to be? We play old maid, and whoever loses, gets to tell their secret high school crushes? And after that, we become best of buddies? That’s Gadget’s style, not mine.”

The cat snorted. “There are a lot of things that Gadget doesn’t know about me, so I am merely his teammate. He is not the type of Mobian to force someone to open up, and reveal their dark histories. He is too… _kind_. But, for you though, I can make this little ice-breaking of ours more… interesting. How about we _gamble_ while we wait for our leader?”

“Gamble?” Zero raised an eyebrow. That’s… out of the blue. Yet, deep down, the jackal felt invested about this than before. “Okay. I’m in.”

At that point, Zero didn’t realize he just signed a contract to another type of devil.

“Good. Have you had any experience gambling?” Velvet asked as she reached something into her bag.

“Once or twice,” Zero answered. To elaborate, he did gambled when he was with his jackal squad, but that was because all of them have their own quirks and Zero had to cater to their behaviours.

“I see. But we’re not going to gamble with normal poker cards” the cat finally pulled out a deck of cards and revealed something that Zero didn’t expect. “We’re gambling our **_fate_** with **_tarot cards,_** and whoever loses… has to tell one of their **_dark secrets_**. That way, we can get to know each other a lot more _faster_.”

_Fate_…? _Secret_…? Zero swallowed.

“I’ll explain the rules.” Velvet began as she spread the tarot cards face down across the table and flipped the one card at the end to make a domino chain. It revealed all 22 major arcana, each with their names and numbers displayed.

“The game will be determining your past, present and future. One player will carry the score points, which means **we** will pick **your** cards within **3 rounds** and you will be carrying those points throughout the game. The first round, **you** will choose your **present**. The second round, **I** will choose your **past. **Finally, the third around, we will play a quick rock paper scissors game to determine which of us will get to choose your **future**. Each rounds, if the card **we** choose is facing **upwards**, it will **add** points to your score. But… if the card **we** choose is facing **downwards**, it will **subtract** your points. If your points turned **negative**, you **lost**. But if your points are still **positive**, you **win**.”

“Weird game…? Is that all?” Zero questioned and Velvet shook her head.

“There’s a catch.” Velvet picked up one of the cards and held it up to him. “This particular card, **The Fool**, will be our trump card. If it faces **upwards**, the player will have an **instant win**. But…” the cat then rotated the card and it made the jackal’s heart sank. “But… if it faces **downwards**, the player will have… an **instant game over**, regardless, how many points you carry.” 

_This cat… _

Even though Gadget told him, that there was no one who was out to kill him, but _this_ Mobian in front of him, was definitely out to kill him, not for revenge but for pure blood thirst, in a way. She may be putting up a steady, blank face, but her eyes were like sharp daggers staring down at him.

_The eyes of an assassin_.

“So, in other words, if I lose this game, I have to tell you my dark secret.” Zero pointed out and puts his finger on the reverse Fool card before rotating it upwards. “But… if I win, you will have to tell me your dark secret.”

“Precisely”

Zero finally understood how the cat behaved. Velvet will only show certain of her cards to certain people. When it comes to Gadget, she will act like a reliable teammate, but, when it comes to him, she will act like he was her pawn in her chess game.

“This game is just for fun, Zero” Velvet reminded him. “If you feel like you can’t handle it, you can just give up, and we can play old maid instead… while telling our secret high school crushes.” With the tone of her voice, Zero knew she was mocking him.

He felt challenged and he doesn’t want to run away with his tails between his legs, especially trying to run away from this so-called _fate_. With that, the excitement in him came through.

_She can play at that game then._ The jackal’s face darkened and he smiled at the cat crookedly while Velvet returned the same expression.

“Game on, cat.”

**END OF CHAPTER 03**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I never gamble in my life. So, I don't know much about it, other than watching the anime Kakegurui, and also some other shows that involves gambling. But, I'm not here to convince anyone or myself to gamble. So, don't try to gamble, people!
> 
> Interesting concept of using tarot cards to gamble.


	4. The Fate of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, according to Kakegurui, the tarot card of fate is played by three players. But since it's just Zero and Velvet, I have to change it up into two players.
> 
> Rules:  
1\. Player 1 carries the score point throughout the game.  
2\. Player 1 plays on Round 1 (Present) while Player 2 plays on Round 2 (Past)  
3\. Round 3 (Future), Player 1 & 2 plays a quick rock paper scissor game and whoever wins will choose the card on that round.  
4\. Any player that gets UPRIGHT tarot card on any round, Player 1 gets score point added.  
5\. Any player that gets REVERSE tarot card on any round, Player 1 gets score point subtracted.  
6\. Any player gets UPRIGHT Fool card, the player get instant win.  
7\. Any player gets REVERSE Fool card, the player get instant lose.  
8\. If the score is negative, Player 1 loses and Player 2 wins.  
9\. If the score is positive, Player 1 wins and Player 2 loses.
> 
> I found a simple [definition](https://www.biddytarot.com/tarot-card-meanings/major-arcana/) for each cards. If anyone wants further explanation, feel free to research yourself. 
> 
> Are we good to go? Great! Onwards!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic Forces and all related characters are property of SEGA. Any trademarks that may be referenced in this fan fiction are properties of their respective owners. I am just a fan and do not have any relations to said people/companies.

** CHAPTER 04: THE FATE OF US **

** **

Velvet held the deck of cards to him and Zero shuffled it before giving it back to the cat. The cat then shuffled the card once more. This was just to avoid Velvet for ever trying to cheat since the cards belongs to her.

Velvet then placed all the cards onto the table face down one by one before prompting the jackal to start. “You may start.”

Zero glanced at the cat before he held his breath and picked a card. He flipped and revealed a **Reversed Judgement **card. -20 points.

_Shit. _

“What a bad luck on the first round.” Velvet commented and the jackal shot an irritating glare at her. The cat snickered before narrowing her eyes. “It seemed like there are still people who hasn’t forgiven you for what you did in the past.”

Zero immediately looked down by her disheartening statement but the cat continued.

“Speaking of the past, it is my turn.”

Velvet hovered her hand above the cards, as if she was trying to choose her card carefully, before she finally picked one. She flipped and it revealed the **Upright World** card. +21 points.

She smiled. “Well, look at that? At least you accomplished something, yeah? Can you maintain a good future?”

“We’ll see” the jackal grunted and regained his points by +1.

On the third round, both of them played a quick rock paper scissors game. They revealed their hands and Zero won by rock against scissors. He gave himself winning smile.

The jackal scanned the cards on the table while his heart beating fast. He picked a card and slowly flipped it. His heart sank and it revealed a **Reversed Fool **card**. **

**He lost**… Zero heaved a heavy sigh.

“Alright, fine.” He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to recollect his thoughts before speaking. “During the war, I wasn’t called Zero the Jackal… I was-…”

“Infinite the Jackal, I know.” Velvet confessed as she looked down while crossing her arms. “I already knew most of your backgrounds and I don’t really care how many people you killed. I also killed countless of people in the past.”

“Then, I don’t know what else to tell you, cat.” Zero said with a painful tone in his voice. “Ever since Gadget save my life and gave me a second chance, the guilt inside me never dies. I thought you, of all people, should understand about this. Guess I was wrong.” 

“Zero… I do understand.” Velvet spoke softly. “We… just have to keep moving forward while carrying the blood in our hands… It’s tough but that’s how it is. So, you’re not alone in this.”

That’s… really _reassuring…_ coming from her. Gadget was right. He wasn’t the only one who was carrying this guilt inside them.

“Then… why are we even playing this game?”

“Dark secrets can also mean embarrassing secrets.” The heavy atmosphere finally left and Velvet grinned. “To be honest, I just wanted to know what happened yesterday, between you and Gadget. But… since you’re not willing, I have to go to the extent of doing this.”

Zero exasperated. _Was that why they’re playing this!? _

“Fine! Long story short, we swim, Gadget almost drowned, I save him, I scolded him, he confessed and I returned the feeling. End of that shoujo story.”

Velvet puts a hand on her face and shook her head while sighing. “He almost drowned? So, careless! I’m amazed he is our leader!”

Zero rolled his eyes as an agreement. At the very least, they both were agreeing on the same thing.

Velvet peered closer and whispered. “So, did you two kiss?”

The jackal’s face turned red. He opened his mouth and closed it back. But he remembered the rules of the game so he didn’t want the cat to think he chickened out. “Y-yes…”

“Good” She made a small satisfied smile before collecting the cards from the table and shuffled it. “How about another round…? Who knows… you’d probably get a hit and win?”

Zero grumbled, “Gadget hasn’t arrived yet. So…” He bobbed his head as a signal to start the game.

Velvet placed the cards back to the table once more and the jackal took one card before flipping it. It revealed the **Upright Strength **card. +8 points. Zero felt relieved.

“That’s nice. You found strength in the present time. Probably, in Gadget. How sweet.” Velvet grinned.

“Enough of your commentary, cat. Your turn.” Zero prompted her to start her turn and he watched the cat picked up one card without hesitation.

“Oops.” Velvet said and the card revealed a **Reversed Justice** card. -10 points. Zero was left with -2 points.

The jackal sighed and crossed his arms. “Not everything is fair, huh?”

“You got the hang of reading this, hmm?” Velvet held up her hand for a rock paper scissors game, signalling him to do the same gesture. They played for a quick round and Velvet wins by paper against scissors.

“This better be good…” Zero commented, unimpressed. He watched Velvet picked up a card and his eyes widen. The card revealed the **Upright Star **card. +17 points. His score is now +15 points. **He won**!

“There’s actually hope in the future after all,” Velvet hummed in amusement. “So, what do you want to know? How much do you know about me?”

“From what I heard, you were raised as an assassin, tried to kill Blaze the cat but failed. And then, you were given a second chance. So, here you are now. So, the real question, is there any dark secrets in between those events?”

Zero watched as the cat tapped her chin with her finger as if she was thinking before she looked at him with a solemn face. “I’ve assassinated a person that I love out of _cold blood_.”

“W-wha…?” Zero looked at her in disbelief.

There was this pit in his stomach as he imagined the situation of himself with a lifeless Gadget in his arms. And the one who he would imagine to kill was not the cat or anyone else… but Zero himself. That was one of the things… he feared.

“H-how…”

“It’s a long story.” The cat seemed dismissive yet she continued. “But… that’s the life of an assassin. You have to cast away your emotions. I was never proud of anything I’ve done back then.” She slowly took off the mask from her head. “The only memento that I have from the person is this. The fox mask.”

“What about the scar?” Zero pointed out the very unsightful burnt scar on her head.

The cat chuckled. “That’s just a small _gift_ from Princess Blaze. That’s… another long story that I’ll tell to the both of you, someday.”

Zero huffed a disappointing sigh. But Velvet continued.

“But… If it wasn’t for her highness, I wouldn’t have taken that second chance and be here. I’ve learned a lot. After she took me in, I learned to use my skills to protect someone. And I learned to express my feelings properly after I joined the Resistance.” She puts back her mask and looked at Zero with a reassuring smile. “Again, I have to keep moving forward and hope for the best, in everything.”

_Hope for the best…_ Zero narrowed his eyes at the thought of it. No matter what, they will face danger in every mission they will participate, and he will have to see Gadget going through all that.

_Hope… for the best_, Zero echoed those thoughts in his mind.

“I never get the chance to show my gratitude.” Velvet ducked her head a little. “So, thank you… to the both of you… for having me.”

Zero was a bit surprised by her sincerity. There was no room of ill intention in her and Zero knew why Gadget wanted him to give Velvet a chance.

“Likewise” The jackal returned the gratitude. He scratched his head and made a small sigh. “The wolf is right yet again. We do have something in common.”

“Speaking of which, he’ll be here any second.”

With that, the annoying screeching voice called out the jackal’s name.

* * *

** _“ZEEEROOOOOOO!”_ **

The moment Gadget entered the cafeteria and landed his eyes on his prize, the jackal immediately jumped out from his seat and back away.

“Oh, no, you don’t, wolf! Not one of your _fucking_ care bear hug!”

Gadget laughed and hopped his way towards the jackal. Zero began to take a step back before he quickly back away into the corner as the wolf started to _sprint_. He was absolutely oblivious to his surrounding as Velvet watched the two with amusement.

The moment Zero was trapped and has nowhere to run, Gadget found himself leaping before landing his hands and feet to the wall, making himself hang above the poor jackal.

“Good afternoon, Zero!” Gadget greeted him cheerfully. “Ready for our mission!?”

“How can you be _this_ energetic after yesterday!?” Zero twitched in annoyance and the wolf hopped down on the ground.

“Because…! I get to see you every day.” Gadget smiled at him and gently took his hand. The jackal looked away bashfully before both of them lets go.

“Anyways, go on and join the cat. I’m taking some food for us.” Zero insisted and pointed at the table where Velvet sat. The wolf’s heart fluttered and nodded excitedly.

_He’s trying to be kind now!_ Gadget was glad.

As they both parted, Gadget walked towards Velvet. He suddenly stopped and saw Velvet shuffling some cards.

He raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing, Vel?”

“Nothing much.” she answered and placed three random cards face down onto the table. “I just thought I could do a quick tarot card reading.”

Gadget tilted his head but didn’t question as he continued to watch. He actually recognized those types of cards, since he always saw his mother playing it with the neighbours when he was little. She even taught him some of it, but never knew the meaning.

Velvet flipped the first two cards and it revealed_…_

_ If his memory served_, **Reversed High Priestess** and **Upright Magician**.

Gadget noticed the cat heaved a relief sigh and proceeded to open the final card before her face turned dark and grim. The wolf glanced at the final card and he saw… the **Upright Death** card.

“Velvet… what does that mean?” Gadget looked at her with concerned but she shook her head and immediately gathered the cards before slipping into her bag.

“Nothing to worry about.” Velvet reassured him before giving him a smile. “If anything, it’s just a game.”

Before he could ask any further, Zero already arrived with three chilly dogs on tray. Gadget eyes lit up and immediately took his seat while Zero sat the tray down. All three of them feasted and the wolf decided to start a conversation.

“By the way, what were guys doing while you wait for me?” Gadget asked as he took another bite of his chilly dog.

Zero rolled his eyes and blurted. “We gambled.”

Gadget chocked. “W-w-w-what? Is it… really okay to gamble here…?”

“Oh, you’re so innocent.” Velvet purred. “But if you plan to play with us, I don’t think that’s advisable. You’re still… _young_.”

“Oh, no! Not you too, Vel!” Gadget exasperated with frustration but immediately caught off guard as Zero busted a laugh while Velvet giggled.

Oh, well. At least, they’re getting along.

Gadget’s heart was at peace even though that unexpected card reading from Velvet was still hanging on his mind. But he hoped that everything would turn out okay… no matter what they’ll face in the future.

“Oh, right!” Gadget finally remembered something. “We’re going to join Team Dark on G.U.N. mission.”

With that announcement, Zero reacted apprehensively. “Oh… HELL, NO!”

* * *

“I got dips on the top bunk!”

Zero watched as the wolf hurriedly to the beds that was offered by Team Dark. All three of them were riding on a G.U.N air craft and they were informed that the journey will take a few hours.

“So… you’re _bottom_, hm?” Velvet asked as she leaned her body onto the door, while joining the jackal to watch the excited wolf. 

“Yeah, seemed so,” Zero simply answered but Velvet giggled and he turned to her with an eyebrow raised. The jackal’s mind finally clicked and his face turned red. “Cat….!”

“I didn’t say anything… You simply admitted to it.” Velvet grinned.

“What, what, what!” Gadget hopped over to the both of them with curiosity in his eyes.

** **

“N-nothing… forget it.” The jackal dismissed the poor wolf as Gadget looked at him with those puppy eyes. He quickly changed the subject. “Anyhow, shouldn’t we get some rest?”

“You’re right” The cat agreed and immediately pulled herself to her feet from the door. “Get some rest both of you.” With that, Velvet left them and went to her own capsule room.

* * *

“Zero, do you want one?” Gadget offered a pokey stick as he stood in front of the bottom bunk while he peered down towards the resting jackal.

“You’re supposed to take a nap, Gadge.” Zero reminded him.

Somehow, he couldn’t rest, probably because he was actually excited; since this was the first time he ever went to a G.U.N mission on a G.U.N air craft. Unlike his jackal friend, which he assumed that he has participated like once or twice.

“I will, if you take one.” Gadget said cheekily and insisted in offering the pokey stick to Zero.

The jackal rolled his eyes and took the stick. “Fine… what is this? Chocolate?” he asked before putting the stick into his mouth.

The corner of Gadget’s mouth quirked up and he slowly loomed over the jackal.

_Got you… _

The wolf narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the mismatched eyes of Zero. The jackal seemed to be confused at first before Gadget started to bite the end of the stick and nibbled his way down. He watched as the jackal’s eyes widen slowly and his white streaks turned bright red. Before the wolf realized, Zero immediately retaliate and accidentally smacks his head with his head.

** _SMACK!_ **

“Ouch, ouch, ouch!!” Both canines whimpered in pain as they both rubbed their sore heads.

“What was that for!?” The jackal shouted while trying to control his burning cheeks. “You said you won’t do any of this while we’re on our mission!”

“Well, what am I supposed to do then?” Gadget pouted. He then puts his both index fingers above his eyebrows while he bloated his mouth. “You had this face the moment I mentioned about this mission!”

Zero immediately snorted. “I don’t look like that. You’re exaggerating.”

“No, I’m not.” Gadget protested.

“Yes, you are.”

_Chaos, not this again._ He sighed in defeat. This time, he decided to let the jackal takes the trophy home. 

“Anyways, here’s a goodnight kiss.” Gadget came closer to Zero. Before the jackal could react, Gadget already bends over and gave him a peck on the forehead. “I’m going to rest now. Sorry to bother you.”

Gadget smiled as he watched Zero pouted while pressing his hand onto his forehead before slumping back onto the bunk bed. The wolf climbed up to the top bunk and laid his body onto the mattress. He curled up and was about to shut his eyes before the jackal called out to him.

“Gadget…”

The wolf ear perked up. He rolled over and hangs his upper body as he stared down at his friend. He watched as Zero held up his hand towards him. Gadget smiled and reached out to that hand before their fingers found themselves intertwining.

“I… didn’t get to say this…” Zero said softly and Gadget continued to listen. “Yesterday… I had a great time. But… don’t do that kind of stunt again, okay?”

Gadget hummed pleasantly. “Okay…”

Both of them took their time to feel the warmth on each other’s fingers before letting go. The wolf finally closed his eyes and his mind slowly wondered. It has been a year, and all those accomplished missions he had done, led him to this day. He didn’t expect he could end up befriending his former enemy, and turned their friendship into something more. What a crazy life he led on, yet, he hoped for the best for the future. 

“Good night, Gadge.”

“Good night, Zero…”

**END OF CHAPTER 04**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last! I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Bye-


End file.
